¿Dónde me he metido?
by Taeko
Summary: Lua es la prima muggle de Hermione q padece de visiones. Al llegar a Hogwarts, Lua quiere proteger a Hermione a partir de una vision que ha tenido, pero las dos acaban retorcediendo a la epoca de los Merodeadores
1. Un mundo desconocido para Lua

**¿Dónde me he metido?**

_- diálogos –_

_#pensamientos #_

_+ Visiones +_

**1-.** Un mundo desconocido para Lua

Hacia tiempo que conocía a la chica y se podría decir que la conocía lo suficientemente bien, pero esa información había llegado a sus orejas (y a sus ojos) y había congelado su mente, por lo que ni un solo movimiento, ni un solo ruido habían aparecido en el cuerpo de la chica.

Siempre había leído cuentos, poemas, historias en general donde eso no era más que una fantasía inventada por el autor o autora y, donde por lo general se le permitía imaginar… Ahora, todo aquello que había creído una farsa para alegrar el día a los más chiquitos de la casa, para aquietar a los niños y cogieran el sueño, para mantener la mente en un sitio inventado por alguien que pretendía olvidar o ganar dinero… todo aquello se le hacia evidentemente erróneo. ¿Todo aquello existía? Pero… si era así… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo¿Porqué quien le explicaba todo eso era su mejor amiga¿O porque era su prima?

- Lua…- la voz temerosa de su prima la había hecho volver a verla, pues miraba pero no veía. #¿Y ahora¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, decirle: "No pasa nada Hermione, eres mi prima te acepto tal y como eres"¡Joder pero si suena a puro racismo¡Suena a…!#

- Lo siento… yo…- la boca de Lua se había abierto después de cinco minutos de total silencio que a ella le habían parecido cinco segundos mientras que a Hermione le habían parecido cinco horas… La chica castaña, quien aun tenia la varita en mano le intentaba sonreír, esperando a que su prima de su misma edad, siguiera la frase.- Es que… bueno… no me esperaba que… tu…

- ¿Qué te dijera que soy bruja?

- Si, eso…- #Bueno… ¿Y ahora¿Qué se supone que debo decir¿Desde cuando?… Si, es cierto, desde cuando es bruja… ¿Por qué no me he enterado hasta ahora¿Y por que narices me lo ha dicho hoy… ahora?# - ¿desde cuando sabes hacer…magia?

- ¿Des de cuando soy bruja?- Lua asintió. Estaban de pie, en la habitación de Hermione, donde Lua había ido a pasar unos días porque sus padres iban de viaje de negocio. #Algo muy típico de ellos, pasar las vacaciones lejos de su hija…#. Si bien era cierto, cada vez que podían estar más de dos días juntos con su hija, los padres de Lua misteriosamente tenían que hacer un viaje, tenían faena, debían ir a… pero nunca junto a la chica. – Pues que yo sepa… desde que recuerdo… no lo sé…

- Vaya… ¿y por que me lo cuentas?

- Porque… bueno, porque…- Hermione se veía claramente nerviosa. Sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas y la varita y no miraba a los ojos de su prima.- Lua… yo…

- ¿si?

- Una de las razones es que…- cogió aire y lleno sus pulmones antes de dejar ir una frase sin pausas.- Quiero presentarte a dos brujos más y quiero que me acompañes a casa de uno de ellos y estarás con más brujos y…

- Vaya…- dijo por segunda vez la chica.- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a decir frases sin respirar?- dijo la chica riéndose de Hermione y olvidando (las dos) que había una segunda razón por la que Hermione quería que su prima se enterara de lo que era en Realidad.

Lua era la prima de Hermione, en realidad sus madres eran hermanas, la madre de Lua era más grande de las dos. Lua era estudiosa al igual que Hermione, pero con menos resultados que ella; era amable; algo tímida menos cuando se enfadaba, que sacaba a relucir todo su carácter, aunque a veces e arrepentía; era amiga de sus amigos. Para Hermione era Lua su Prima y para Lua era… era la chica de la mascara, pues a veces se ponía una para no mostrar que realmente se sentía rechazada por sus padres porque nunca querían estar con ella; para no demostrar que le importaba que la comparasen todo el rato con Hermione; para no demostrar que realmente se creía muy débil y que su timidez no era más que parte de esa mascara que llevaba encima. Físicamente Lua era igual de alta que Hermione, quizás algo más pero era casi insignificante la diferencia; delgada con buenas curvas que casi nunca dejaba ver, pues la ropa que llevaba no permitía apreciarlo; pelo castaño (del mismo tono que Hermione) y ondulado, pero no rebelde como el de su prima; y sus ojos eran lo que generalmente impresionaba más a los que la rodeaban, eran unos ojos grandes, expresivos (cuando ella quería o la pillaban desprevenida, sino, solo mostraban parte de la farsa que ella creaba) verdes con chispas ámbar. La verdad nadie sabia de quién había sacado los ojos.

Hermione había llevado a Lua a una parte de Londres que para ella era inexistente hasta el momento. Era el mundo mágico… el callejón Diagon.

- Haber… vuélveme a explicar dónde vamos y qué se supone que haremos…

- Por quinta vez, Lua. Vamos a Gringots (el banco mágico, donde hay dinero mágico: Galeones) dónde hemos de encontrarnos con los señores Weasley que son los padres de Ron y Ginny y con Harry.

- Entonces… ¿en este mundo se usa dinero distinto la Libra, al Euro o al dólar?

- Si y se llaman Galeones y…

- anda… pues no me podré comprar nada…- dijo más para ella misma que para Hermione quien la miraba sonriendo.- Y… ¿a quien has dicho que vamos a ver?- La bruja castaña se golpeo suavemente la frente con la mano, estando algo harta de que su prima solamente escuchara parte de lo que le había dicho.

- A los señores Weasley, a Ron, a Ginny y a Harry…

- Ah…- llegaron delante de la puerta del Banco mágico y vieron con facilidad seis cabezas pelirrojas y una morena que les esperaban. Al verlas (al ver a Hermione) Harry, Ginny y ron les saludaron alzando la mano y las chicas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- Hola Herms…- Dijo Ginny muy contenta. Harry y Ron le siguieron con otro "Hola Mione" al igual que los gemelos a quien Hermione no esperaba encontrar y los señores Weasley saludaron con un "hola querida".

- ¿Y ella?- pregunto Fred quien la miraba evaluándola, cosa que cohibió a la chica.

- Ella es Lua, mi prima…- dijo lo ultimo en un tono significativo del que Lua no presto atención pero si el resto de personas ahí presentes.

- Soy Lua Desrosiers.- dijo tendiendo la mano a Harry quien estaba delante de ella y había avanzado hasta quedar bastante cerca de ella cuando Hermione había dicho que era su prima. El chico acepto la mano.

- yo soy Harry… Harry Potter…- Al oír el nombre Lua se quedó pálida y las chispas amarillas de sus ojos tiñeron todo el iris de ese color ámbar. Además su respiración le fue dificultosa.

_+ Delante de ella había ese chico al que acaba de conocer. Harry parecía estar mirando un agujero que se había formado en el suelo. Le busco la cara. Era de de terror, de pánico, de angustia… Intento ver que había caído (esa era su teoría) en ese pozo… Oscuridad… solo veía oscuridad… +_

El aire le vino de nuevo a los pulmones… Sus ojos volvían a ser verdes con sus preciosos destellos, pero sus piernas no la aguantaban, así que rápidamente aparto la mano del chico que había provocado esa sensación y esas imágenes y se apartó hasta que las piernas cedieron y se quedo arrodillada en el suelo.

- ¡Lua!- Hermione la miraba con preocupación como todos y Harry parecía el que más, pues no sabia qué había hecho. - ¿Qué…?

- ¿Estas bien?- la señora Weasley se agacho para ver que no tuviera nada grave.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunto el señor Weasley. Lua miro a Hermione de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Hermione la cogió del brazo para levantarla.

- Yo…- iba a decir que no lo sabía. #Pues claro que no lo sé… pero…# Le había dejado un mal 'sabor' y un mal cuerpo. #Uis… estoy algo… ¿mareada? Si… eso creo…# No pudo decir lo que sentía porque su vista se nublo y cayó redonda. Por suerte Hermione aun la tenia sujeta y no se abrió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué no le dijiste qué!- las voces venían de algún lugar lejos de donde estaba ella, pero las entendía lo suficientemente bien. Algo cansada, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Sinceramente: no le sonaba nada de lo que ahí había. Ese techo no era el de su casa, como tampoco era el de su internado o el de casa de sus tíos… Miró a su izquierda: pared. Hacia su derecha: mesita de noche. Se medio incorporo y vio una foto… fotografía que por cierto se movía. La cogió para verla mejor. En ella había su prima, la chica pelirroja que había "conocido" en Gringots, el chico pelirrojo y Harry saludando en un anden de una estación #Estación 9 ¾… ¿tres cuartos? Si, eso pone…# miro de nuevo la cara de los chicos que la saludaban con la mano y una gran sonrisa. Giro la fotografía para ver si había alguna nota o algo. Encontró una inscripción a tinta: "Harry, yo, Hermione y Ron en el anden 9 y ¾. Día de regreso a casa." Había una fecha que no supo descifrar. Volvió a mirar la fotografía. Aprecia que Ron estaba algo rojo de estar cerca de su prima y, Harry tenia la mano cogía a la pelirroja identificada como "yo" en el escrito. Seguramente era la dueña de la fotografía y del cuarto.

Con algo de pesadez… pero sin estar mareada, salió de la cama e intento buscar (sin obtener resultado) sus zapatos. Seguían viniendo chillidos de fuera de la habitación a los que no prestaba atención… Salio de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que quién gritaba tenia un gran pulmón, puesto que su teoría de que estaban fura de la habitación era errónea y, lo más cerca que había eran unas escaleras. Había un tramo hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo #Estoy en el piso del medio si es que hay tres… Escucha los gritos y síguelos. Encotrarás la fauna…#. Sonrió por la parida que acababa de pensar y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pues no sabía quién había en la casa. Estaba a punto de entrar en el comedor (donde parecía que procedían los gritos) cuando oyó su nombre. Sin saber exactamente el porque, se quedo escondida.

- Ron… Lua es mi prima… bastante me costo decirle que era Bruja sin tener temor a que me rechazara…

- ¡Pero es que no lo entiendes!

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo!- Hermione sonaba muy enfadada… al igual que la voz de Ron.- Pero que quieres que le diga… "Lua demás de bruja quiero decirte que tu empezaras a tener visiones y estarás perseguida por unos asesinos en serie porque quieren tu poder… o vamos, eso es lo que creemos"- el tono sarcástico de Hermione le hacia ver que realmente decía la verdad.

- no es eso Mione… Es que… Podríamos haber evitado que se asustara…- la voz no era la de Ron. Era la de Harry que sonaba menos fuerte que las demás puesto que no chillaba.

- ¡OH, genial! Siento no ser perfecta…- la voz de su prima sonaba dolida. Lua, si8n ser muy consciente había salido de su escondite.

- ¡Lua!- Ginny la había visto bajar las escaleras como si de un zombi se tratara. El hecho de que dijera su nombre hizo que los tres se voltearan hacia ella.

- ¿Qué asesinos…?- Lua tenia los ojos vidriosos. Solo quería saciar sus preguntas a las dudas surgidas al escuchar al conversación, pero el hecho de oír esa pregunta de la boca de la castaña que acaba de aparecer en la sala hizo que los tres se quedaran callados.- ¿Qué asesinos, Hermione?- su voz sonaba bastante neutra, pero Hermione sabia que la había fastidiado.

- Yo… ¿Hace mucho que escuchabas?

- Lo suficiente… ahora di… ¿Qué asesinos?

- Mortífagos…- Harry había contestado por su prima e hizo que los ojos de Lua se posaron en él.- Son… digamos que se pondrían llamar los brujos malos…

- ¿Qué quieren?

- A ti… tus visiones, creemos.

- ¿lo que tuve cuando te toqué…?- Harry asnito.- Eso… eso es una visión…- se dijo a si misma.

- ¿Lua?- Hermione iba a ponerle la mano en el hombro pero Lua se giro lo suficientemente rápido para impedírselo.

- No me toques…- Hermione apartó rápidamente la mano.

- Yo…

- No me toques…- la voz sonaba fría.- ¿Quién os dijo lo de las visiones?

- Un… un amigo…- dijo Ron desde un lado de la habitación, acercándose a Hermione quien parecía dolía por la reacción de su prima.

- ¿Desde cuándo las tienes?- pregunto Ginny que también se había acercado a Lua.

- Nunca había tenido una cosa de esas…- Se quedó callada.- ¿Qué sois?- pregunto dudando de todo lo que la rodeaba.

- Magos… ya te lo dije.

- ¿los buenos?- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Yo…- #No sabe cómo empezar… pero me da igual…Hermione ya me ha escondido cosas… ¿Y si los asesinos (Mortífagos como dice Harry) son ellos?#.

Hermione no pudo acabar la frase porque se oyeron cuatro ¡PLOP! Y aparecieron de la nada cuatro personas. Dos de ellas eran conocidas por Lua, las otras dos le eran familiares, aunque no sabría decir de qué o de dónde.

- Hola… por fin despertaste…- Molly se había acercado "demasiado" a Lua quien retrocedió y sus ojos mostraban plena desconfianza y frío.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Arthur al ver la cara de los chicos.

- Se ha enterado de todo y…

- Desconfía de nosotros…- Hermione termino la frase de Ginny con algo de pesadez.

- Era de esperar.- El abuelo que se había parecido tenia una barba blanca muy larga, iba vestido como si de una fiesta de disfraces se tratara y sus gafas de media luna escondían los ojos azules más penetrantes que había conocido. – Señorita Desrosiers, soy Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela donde su prima cursa el séptimo año escolar mágico.

- ¿Es usted uno de esos asesinos? – Albus no contestó, pues no sabia a qué se refería.

- ¡No!- Hermione la miraba regañándola.- ´El no es mortífago.

- ¿Y por qué debería fiarme de él¿De ellos¿O de ti?- Hermione buscaba alguna respuesta a la pregunta que le había clavado (de forma dolorosa) su prima.

- Lua…- el segundo hombre que desconocía se había acercado a ella. Era un hombre de aspecto algo enfermizo y con una ropa más normal que la de Albus, pero mucho más desgastada.

- ¿Quién eres…?- la voz sonaba distinta. No era fría. Realmente le conocía de algo. #Es… me eres familiar… ¿Quién eres?… Porque esta sensación de… ¿amistad? No… ¿cariño? … ¿Cariño!…#. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado a ese hombre que solo había dicho su nombre. Estaba tentada a cogerme la cara… acariciarlo… pero… #¿De qué te conozco?#

- No… al contrario de lo que piensas, no me conoces…- #A caso me esta leyendo la mente…#- No aun…- #Su sonrisa… su sonrisa es calida…#- Escucha… Confía en mí, en nosotros… Lo que te ha dicho Hermione es cierto. Somos magos, pero somos los buenos… tu don es muy buscado por los mortífagos, pero no solo eso. Tienes una misión que no te puedo descubrir. Cuando llegue el momento la sabrás… - El hombre le toco la mejilla nostálgicamente y su respiración se bloqueo. Sus ojos volvieron al color ámbar y se quedó pálida.

_- Venga Cornamenta… es el ultimo año… No nos puedes dejar… ¿Qué más da lo que diga la pelirroja sobre la fiesta?_

_- Pero Canuto… Ella es…- Parecía que estaba viendo la escena desde un cuerpo que avanzaba detrás de esos dos chicos… y le par4ecia una escena divertía. A su lado otro chico, más bajo y regordete también los miraba._

_- El amor idiotiza… ¿verdad que si querido Lunático?- El chico de ojos grises, pelo negro y alto se había girado hacia ella… o hacia a quien había llamado Lunático…+_

Sus ojos volvieron a su color verde con sus destellos ambarinos, el aire volvió a los pulmones y su piel había recuperado su color sano de siempre. A la vez, sus piernas volvían a temblar como la primera vez que eso había pasado, pero no se cayó. El hombre de quien había recibido la visión la había sujetado.

- ¿Qué…?

- Tienes que descansar. Demasiadas visiones para ser le primer día¿no crees?- Lua asintió y se dejo ayudar para sentarse en un sofá cercano. Cuando estuvo sentada se quedo mirando los ojos dorados de ese hombre del que aun desconocía quien era.

Albus le dijo algo al señor Weasley y todos, menos Hermione que se quedo a petición del mismo director se fueron de la Sala y entraron en otra estancia (la cocina).

Hermione y Lua se quedaron calladas. El silencio no era tenso ni incomodo pues, Hermione estaba preocupada por su prima, mientras que ella se había quedado sumisa en sus pensamientos sin darse cuanta de Herms. #¿Por qué tengo yo las visiones¿Y que narices significan?… A ver, la primera a sido cuando le di la mano a Harry… había un pozo y… oscuridad dentro de él. La segunda habían cuatro personas y yo era una de ellas… Puff… que asco. ¿Tendrán algo que ver?… Además ¿Quién era ese hombre?… ¿Por qué me inspira confianza? Aunque, creo que no es confianza solamente… hay… ¿cariño?…#

- ¿Lua?- Hermione la acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos. – Siento no haberte dicho antes que era… y no haberte contado nada de mi mundo.

- Da igual… al final lo has hecho…- dijo con una sonrisa.- Siento haberme puesto de esa forma, pero…

- Tranquila. Comprendo.- Hermione le aparto un mecho y le puso detrás de la oreja.

- Herms… ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿quien?

- El hombre de ojos dorados…

- Remus, Remus Lupin…- Se quedaron calladas. #No, realmente no lo conozco… pero… me suena… ¿De qué?#

- ¿Me conoce?- Hermione no pudo contestar puesto que los que antes habían estado con ellas en la Sala y habían ido hacia la cocina volvieron a aparecer.

- Señorita Desrosiers, hemos creído conveniente que, si usted y sus padres están de acuerdo, el próximo curso lo empiece en Hogwarts…- ante la mirada interrogatorio de Lua, el director prosiguió.- Es el lugar más seguro…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

_PD. Gracias NOTT_


	2. Uno de setiembre

**2-.** Uno de setiembre

.- A ver… se supone que tengo que ir hacia esa pared con convicción de que no me voy a romper la crisma y llegare al anden 9 y ¾ desde donde nos iremos hacia Hogwarts¿no?- Lua miraba a Hermione.

.- Si…

.- ¿Y, en serio crees que lo haré¿Qué iré hacia un muro para acabar en el hospital y no poder ver ese castillo encantado donde se supone que voy a estudiar?- Hermione estaba apunto de saltar a la yugular de su prima cuando Harry se interpuso en su trayectoria viendo las intenciones de su amiga.

.- Lua… tu solo haz lo que hará Ron…- Ron miro a Harry odiando que no le dejaría ver qué cara ponía Lua al tener estar a pocos centímetros del muro.

El chico pillo carrerilla y se adentro al anden sin ninguna dificultad y dejando a Lua con los ojos como naranjas.

.- Y… yo… por ahí…- Había intentado decir algo así como "¿Y yo tengo que entrar por ahí?" pero no había salido más que entupidas partículas sueltas de una pregunta que tenia una respuesta clara. Si.

.- Claro…- Lua trago sonoramente saliva y miro a sus amigos. Los chicos con quien había compartido sus vacaciones y con quien pretendía pasar todo el año. Iba a ser un año divertido llenote magia y de diversión… pero primero tenia que pasar por un muro. #¿Y si se cierra y no me deja pasar¿Y si realmente me meto una ostia de impr4esion y me han de llevar al hospital?#

.- Lua…- Ginny miraba a la chica con cierto aire divertido.

.- Ya… ya… voy…- Cogió aire y carrerilla cogiendo fuerte su carro con un baúl que compro en el callejón Diagon para llevar sus cosas a la nueva escuela. Empezó a correr hacia el muro… delante de ella solo quedaba un metro para impactar contra el muro, medio, diez centímetros… Cerró los ojos. Pasara lo que pasara prefería no mirar. Sus ojos habían quedado apretados para no ver la coalición… Cinco segundos… Diez… #La coalición no llega…# Quince… #No me estampo…# Veinte…

.- Lua, cuando quieras abrir los ojos lo haces…- #¿RON?# abrió los ojos y lo vio allí. Su impulso fue abrazarse al pelirrojo y así lo hizo #¡Estoy viva¡No me he encastado contra el muro¡No me he hecho pedacitos!# La verdad es que fue una suerte que Lua no viese la cara del chico pues estaba más rojo que su pelo (y eso ya es decir).

.- ¿Para cuando la boda?- la voz de Ginny, detrás de Lua, sonaba muy divertida y, Harry y Hermione (al igual que la pequeña pelirroja) intentaban impedir que una carcajada saliera de sus bocas. La pregunta de Ginny hizo su efecto, puesto que Lua se despego como si le hubiera dado la corriente y se giro para ver a los chicos quienes seguían intentando no reír, pero eso era más fuerte que ellos y la carcajada salió.

Estaban en el tren. En un Compartimiento. Harry, Ron y Ginny hablaban de Quidditch. Hermione leía un libro y Lua… Lua no estaba. Ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta de que la chica no estaba en el compartimiento.

Había empezado a andar por el pasillo del tren, pero no había nadie fuera de los compartimientos… #Aburrido…# Justo pensar eso, el compartimiento por el que pasaba se abrió, causando que la chica diera un paso para atrás. De él salió un chico que, a decir verdad, la impresiono. Rubio, ojos grises (fríos), alto, delgado… Se quedaron mirando y repasando durante unos segundos, hasta que una voz de dentro del compartimiento hizo que el chico se volteara y cerrara de mala leche la puerta. Lua lo volvió a mirar.

.- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó él.

.- Lo dudo.

.- Draco Malfoy…- dijo teniendo la mano.

.- Lua Desrosiers…- Cogió la mano del chico decidida, pero se arrepintió rápidamente.

_+ - Vaya Granger… Sigues siendo la Rata de biblioteca más inepta que conozco…- Draco estaba encarándose a su prima y la apuntaba con una varita. Hermione, no se quedo corta ante el comentario del chico y le escupió en la cara, provocando la ira del chico, quien dijo algo que Lua no llegó a oír…+ _

El chico la miraba con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. Aun le sostenía la mano.

.- ¿Estás bien?- Sus ojos volvían a ser como siempre y su tez de su color más sano, su respiración… eso había empezado a controlarlo al igual que el temblor de sus piernas. Ahora, cuando tenía una visión era menos escandalosa su reacción. #A base de visiones una aprende…#. La verdad es que durante el verano había sufrido alguna que otra visión (digamos que muchas) que se habían cumplido. Eran visiones que en un principio no eran importantes, pero le habían salvado de alguna broma pesada de los Weasley y había podido advertir de algún suceso a sus amigos… (Lluvia, bromas, llamadas… cosas sin trascendencia).

.- Yo… si, lo siento. Debo volver a mi compartimiento.- Lua recupero su mano (que Draco aun sostenía) y se volvió para rehacer el camino hasta su compartimiento.

El chico no comprendía el porque pero le parecía que había visto a esa chica en algún lado… #¿Quizás alguna fotografía?… ¡Bah! Que más da…#.

.- ¿Chicos?- Hermione acababa de sacar la nariz de su libro y miraba a los tres amigos que tenia delante.

.- Mmm…- dijo Ginny dándole a entender que le atendían.

.- ¿Y Lua?- Los chicos se miraron entre si.

.- Quizás haya ido al baño…- dijo Ron mientras la puerta del compartimiento se abría y dejaba paso a la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

.- O quizás esté en la puerta…- dijo Harry mirándola.

.- hola… ¿Hablabais de mi?- dijo sonriendo.

.- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto inquisitoriamente Hermione.

.- Dando una vuelta…- dijo sentándose al lado de su prima.

.- ¿Sola?- pregunto Ron.

.- Veo que sabes deducir muy bien…- Lua miro por la ventana. - ¿Queda mucho?

.- Si, no llegaremos hasta el anochecer…- Dijo Ginny.

.- ¿Te has encontrado a alguien?- pregunto Hermione.

.- Si… un tal Draco Malfoy que…- al ver la cara de sus amigos cambio el rumbo de su explicación. -¿Qué?

.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto rápidamente Harry a la defensiva.

.- Me pregunto si me conocía y luego se presento y…

.- ¿nada más¿Insultos, amenazas…?- Ron la interrogaba también con la mirada.

.- No… Solo tuve una visión…- los chicos se quedaron mirando a la chica interrogantemente.- ¿Hermione tu y Draco…?

.- Malfoy, es Malfoy.

.- Bueno… ¿tu y Malfoy no sois muy buenos amigos, cierto?- la castaña seña quedo mirando sin comprender mucho qué importaba eso.

.- Digamos que son todo lo contrario.- Aclaro Harry.- en reliada nos la tiene jugada a todos.

.- Ah… entonces empiezo a comprender.- Miro a su prima.- Vigila con él… no creo que tengas un encuentro muy… amistoso con él…

.- No se de qué te sorprende…- dijo Ginny.

.- ¿Por?

.- Él es un cabrón con ideas retrogradas, egocéntrico, engreído, capullo…- Ginny había empezado una retahíla de insultos hacia el rubio y se iba encendiendo y Harry, Ron e incluso Hermione parecían estar muy de acuerdo con la chica.

.- Vale… ya esta, puedes dejarlo. Lo he entendido. No os cae nada bien.- dijo Lua alargando la 'a' de la primera silaba de 'nada'.

El resto del trayecto pasó sin ninguna incidencia. La más destacable seria cuando pasó el carro de golosinas y compraron un poco de cada cosa y Lua se puso las botas… pero, más tarde reconocería que lo que más le gusto eran los chocolates blancos mágicos "La Bella Burbuja Blanca" (o la triple B).

Era ya la hora de bajar del tren e iban todos vestidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts correspondiente. Es decir, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione iban con el atuendo de Gryffindor mientras que Lua, llevaba un uniforme negro sin ninguna insignia ni color característico de ninguna casa; sólo llevaba una chapa muggle en el bolsillo de la túnica con el dibujo del ojo de Ra. Al salir del tren, Hermione y sus amigos fueron a saludar a un hombre gigantesco y Lua se acercó con ellos. Le presentaron el semi-gigante como Rebeus Hagrid. Ella le sonrió complacida por conocerle y, luego él, alegando que tenía que llevar a los alumnos de primer curso a los botes, se disculpo y se fue. Ellos, por lo contrario iban a subir a unos carruajes sin caballos para ser trasladados al Castillo.

Al ir hacia allí, Lua volvió a ver a Draco. Él la miro también y se quedaron así hasta que Hermione le dijo algo que no entendió.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- ¿Qué dónde mirabas?- Lua hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y antes de subir a la carroza volvió a mirar donde estaba el rubio, pero no le vio.

Dentro del carruaje que se movía #aunque, la verdad no sé muy bien cómo… será cosa de magia… si eso. Voy a un colegio de magia ¿no?… pues… será cosa de magia…# sin que nadie lo arrastrara aparentemente, los chicos se habían quedado callados un rato.

.- ¿Nerviosa?- pregunto Hermione a Lua.

.- no¿debería?

.- no… bueno, en realidad yo lo estaría… Lo estuve en primero y ahora… pues no sé… me da no se qué pensar que no te vayas a quedar en Gryffindor…- #Realmente, Herms es muy sufridora…#.

.- Pues, no, no lo estoy… Por lo que me habéis dicho, las cuatro casas tienen algo interesante.

.- ¿Qué tiene Slytherin de interesante? – pregunto alertado Ron.

.- Los chicos malos siempre atraen…- dijo picadamente Lua.

.- ¿Y Hufflepuff?- pregunto intrigada Ginny.

.- Los que menos destacan pueden ser muy cariñosos y tener ciertas cualidades olvidadas…

.- ¿Ravenclaw?- esta vez fue Hermione quien pregunto. #¿Solo hace que pensar en tíos?#

.- Son lo bastante inteligentes como para mantener una conversación con sentido y que vaya a algún lugar.

.- ¿Gryffindor?- Harry pregunto curioso por saber que dirían de su casa.

.- La confianza… y supongo que estáis vosotros…- dijo lo ultimo como si no fuera importante para ella para picarlos.

.- Así que no te importamos…- dijo Ron haciendo ver que se enfadaba.

.- Puede…- dijo sacándole la lengua.

.- ¿Por qué todo lo has relacionado con los chicos?

.- el sexo es mas interesante que las clases, primita…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

.- que he hecho yo para merecerte…- dijo Hermione aparentando desesperación.

.- ¿De verdad sois parientes? – pregunto Ginny divertida.

Ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo a contestar porque el carruaje paro delante de la entrada del castillo. Al hacerlo, Harry y Ron bajaron primero del carruaje, luego les siguieron Ginny y Hermione y, por ultimo Lua, quien solo bajar se quedo parada al ver aquel majestuoso edificio del año… #¿De qué época será?# Que se levantaba delante de ella.

.- Wow…- fue lo único capaz de pronunciar antes que pareciera ante si una mujer alta, delgada que recogía el pelo en un moño y llevaba unas pequeñas gafas.

.- Señor Potter, Weasley; Señorita Weasley, Granger, Desrosiers- dijo a modo de saludo.

.- Profesora McGonagall…-. Saludaron todos a excepción de Lua quien no la conocía.

.- Pueden acompañarme…- dijo a modo de afirmación. Todos asintieron y la siguieron. Al pasar por delante de un grupo de chicos uno de ellos a quien Lua había conocido en el tren, levanto la mirada y no perdió la ocasión de meterse con sus "adorables amigos" de Gryffindor.

.- Vaya… el trío de Oro se ha metido en problemas solo llegar…- Todos menos Lua a quien parecía que no le había afectado el comentario le echaron una mirada asesina al rubio.

No llegaron a contestar a Draco porque McGonagall seguía andando y no podían pararse. Draco, en cambio, les siguió a escondidas para ver qué iba a pasar.

Acababan de salir del despacho de McGonagall. Harry, Ron y Ginny lo habían hecho antes. La sub-directora quería que quedase claro que no se podía descubrir nada de las visiones de Lua. Luego hablo con las dos primas… les aseguro que, por parte del profesorado, no se las reconocería como primas, pues era algo que habían pedido encarecidamente. Eran lo suficientemente distintas como para que ese detalle no fuera publicado. No les gustaba la idea de que luego las compararan como acostumbraba a hacer la familia.

.- bueno…- Lua salía primero de la sala.- No parece muy mala… solo… demasiado seria…

.- Si… pero es muy buena profesora…- Hermione andaba sin mirar y choco contra Draco quien había salido de su escondite.

.- Vaya, Vaya… pero si esta aquí la Sabelotodo amiga de Potty… ¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunto con ganas de molestar.

.- Mejor que el tuyo, de eso estate seguro…- dijo encarándose. Lua se miraba al chico de forma extraña. Con ella había actuado de otra forma. #Por lo que veo… se 'quieren'…#

.- ¿Si? Déjame que lo dude… - Draco tenia algo más en mente o eso daba a entender por la mirada que Lua descifro de él.- A caso que pienses que pasar las vacaciones en una biblioteca sea más divertido que viajar por Noruega…- dijo intentando picar a Hermione.

.- Vaya… y qué hay más interesante en Noruega que en una biblioteca…

.- ¿Gente?- dijo irónico el chaval a lo que Hermione se quedo sin respuesta. - Vaya Granger… Sigues siendo la Rata de biblioteca más inepta que conozco…- Draco estaba encarándose a su prima y la apuntaba con una varita. Ese acto le recordaba algo… #Mierda! La visión…# Hermione, no se quedo corta ante el comentario del chico y le escupió en la cara, provocando la ira del chico. Lua reacciono a tiempo para blocar al rubio, quien dijo algo que a Lua le pareció un juego de palabras ininteligibles. Estas formaron un agujero negro bajo los pies de Hermione y, Lua, reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo agarro la mano de Hermione, pero el peso de la castaña, arrastro el cuerpo de Lua y el suyo mismo dentro del pozo negro del que sólo se veía oscuridad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolas! Que tal? Muchas gracis por los que yabies leido el fik y más a los que habies dejado un RR . no os voy a engañar, estaba pensando en quitarlo de aquí por falta de animos.

Bueno dejando un poco la tonteria de lado y volviendo a desafiar a los de FF (siguiendo mi tozuderia) voy a contestar RR**. Es mi protesta contra eso de no poderlos contestar .**

**Nott**Gracias a todos y en especial a Nott pq siempre estas ahí. Anque el problema no sea de un fic. MERCI y espero que sigas leyendo la historia ;)

**Algida**Gracies! I si, cada vegada les meves idees son més emparanoiadores :S fa por i tot :S jeje espero que tel segeeuixis llegint i que em donguis opinions!

**Clawy**Wolas! Pues si, pobre… pero sino no hay hoistoria… :P espero que te haya gustado el capi

Weno merci a todos y nos vemos

**PETONS/Musus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	3. Dos primas, dos personalidades, dos…

**3-.** Dos primas, dos personalidades, dos…

#Duele… Estoy mareada y me duele todo… ¡Espera! Si me duele todo, quiere decir que aun estoy viva… por lo que, el pozo tenia un fin y… Creo que aun tengo la mano sujeta de Hermione#. Pesadamente abrió los ojos y miro a su lado. El cuerpo de su prima estaba en el suelo como el de ella misma. Estaba inconsciente porque al buscarle el pulso lo encontró. Con algo de dificultad se levanto y cogió a su prima y la llevo hasta una sala vacía.

- Tranquila Hermy… iré a por Harry, Ron o Ginny… seguro que ellos te puede socorrer mejor que yo con eso de la varita…- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Salio del aula, pero no vio a nadie, mas oyó unas voces que venían del pasillo perpendicular al suyo. Se quedó escondida entre las sombras escuchando quienes eran.

- Venga Cornamenta… es el ultimo año… No nos puedes dejar… ¿Qué más da lo que diga la pelirroja sobre la fiesta?- #Esto me suena…#

- Pero Canuto… Ella es…- Había cuatro chicos… Dos delante y dos detrás. Los dos de delante parecía inmersos en una 'discusion' y los dos de atrás escuchaban divertidos. #¿La visión de cuando di la mano a Remus?…#

- El amor idiotiza… ¿verdad que si querido Lunático?- El chico de ojos grises, pelo negro y alto se había girado hacia quien había llamado Lunático. #Si, es esa visión.# Al confirmarse eso, Lua salio al alcance de esos cuatro chicos quien no dejaron de sorprenderse.

- Esto…- la chica se quedó mirando al chico a quien habían llamado Cornamenta. Era Alto, delgado, pelo moreno desordenado con gafas…- ¡Harry! Hermione esta en esa habitación y…- le cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastro hacia la clase donde había dejado a Hermione.- Ven…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ey tu¡Espera!

- ¿Por qué te llevas a James¿Quién eres? – El chico de ojos grises se había interpuesto en su camino de forma veloz.

- ¿Has… has dicho James?- pregunto Lua parándose de golpe y haciendo que el chico regordete chocara contra el cuerpo que la chica arrastraba y él contra el de Lua.

- Si, James…

- No, él es Ha…- se giró hacia el chico. #¿No tiene la cicatriz¿Sus ojos no son verdes?# - ¿Quién eres tu!- pregunto soltándolo del todo y dando un paso hacia atrás (por lo que piso al chico de ojos grises).

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti que eres quien me iba a secuestrar…- dijo molesto la copia imperfecta de Harry. Al ver que Lua no respondía decidió responder él a la pregunta.- Soy James Potter…

- ¿Po… Potter?- el chico asintió.

- Vaya… nadie me dijo que Harry tuviera un hermano gemelo… ¿Por qué nadie me hablo de ti¿Por qué no nos presentaron?

- Echa el freno amiguita…- el Canuto la hizo girar. - ¿Quién es ese tal Harry del que hablas?

- Pues él… él es…- miro de nuevo a James.- Es como él con ojos esmeraldas y una cicatriz en la frente muy característica…- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero los cuatro la miraron como si estuviera loca. – Esto… ¿no lo conocéis?- El chico a quien habían llamado Lunático se acerco a ella.

- No, lo siento, pero en Hogwarts no hay nadie como has descrito…- Lua se quedo pensativa. #¿Cómo no puede estar Harry aquí si yo se que esta¿Qué ha pasado…¿Se lo habrá tragado la magia?#- Bueno, decías que una tal Hermione estaba…

- ¡Hermy!- aprecio que esas palabras hicieron sacar a la chica de sus cavilaciones agarrando de nuevo a James de la muñeca.- no sé exactamente quien eres pero ayúdame.- Ordeno más que pidió.

Al entrar en el Aula, Canuto se acerco donde estaba el cuerpo de su prima y luego miro a los chicos. James estaba al lado de Lua y los otros dos se habían acercado a la chica tendida encima de la mesa.

- Solo esta desmayada…- informo Lunático a James. – Enhébrate…- al decir eso Hermione abrió los ojos y al verse observada por tres pares de ojos demasiado cerca dio un vote.

- ¿qué…?- Lua se acerco a ella.

- No sé quienes son pero han echado un hechizo para despertarte… Estabas desmayada…- Hermione los miro detenidamente y luego agarro a Lua por la muñeca y se la llevo a un rincón.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- En realidad no lo se muy bien… Ves ese de ahí… el que se parece a Harry. Pues solo lo parece porque en realidad se llama James… James Potter…

- ¿JAMES POTTER? – #OH, OH… Si algún día salgo de ésta mato a Malfoy…#. El chico se las quedo mirando extrañado al igual que sus amigos. #¿Que esta pasando?… ¿son fans?#- Lua… creo… creo que esto no esta bien…

- Bien… no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo.

- dime que los otros no se llaman Sirius, Peter y Remus.- Lua negó con la cabeza.

- no sé… el del pelo negro y ojos grises lo han llamado Canuto; el de los ojos dorados y pelo castaño Lunático y el bajito y regordete no se como se llama… ni apodo ni nada…

- cola gusano…- dijo Hermione en un susurro para si misma. Luego volvió a mirar a Lua a los ojos.- Lua, hemos de hablar con Dumbledore. Urgentemente.- Lua no puedo decir nada más porque su prima ya se había acercado a los cuatro chicos que las miraban algo molestos por no saber nada de ellas. – Remus, llévanos al despacho de Dumbledore…

- Ahora dudo que este en él, hay la cena del primer día y… Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Demasiado largo de explicar…- dijo en una sonrisa pesada. – Será mejor entonces ir al Gran comedor…- dijo mirando a Lua.

- yo te sigo…- dijo ella mirando a su prima y resignándose.

- ¿Sabéis donde es?- pregunto Sirius.

- Eso creo…- #Si no a cambiado nada# pensó Hermione.

- Anda… seguidnos…- dijo James y de forma galante les mostró la salida de la sala.

Delante iba Hermione custodiada por Sirius y por James y detrás de ella estaban Lua y Remus y algo más retrasado Peter.

- Esto… Remus, puedo hacerte una pregunta.- dijo Lua al chico de su lado. Quien sonrió.

- Ya has hecho una, pero hazla.

- Si, tienes razón… ¿Cómo te llamas? Digo, el apellido.

- ¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes mi nombre…?

- Es que me recuerdas a alguien y… Bueno, da igual. No creo que seáis parientes.- Remus se mantuvo callado y siguieron andado.

Al llegar a las enormes puertas de madera, Hermione se paró y miro a su prima.

- Vamos…- Lua asintió y las dos castañas empezaron a andar algo más de prisa. Al pasar las dos puertas de madera, todos los estudiantes se voltearon a mirarlas. Nadie las reconocía y, los susurros no tardaron en llegar, cuando detrás de ellas aparecieron los Merodeadores.

- Hermy… nos miran.

- ¿Y que esperabas? No nos conocen…

- Ya, pero no me gusta…

- ¿Y te crees que a mi si?- Lua y Hermione estaban a punto de llegar a la mesa del profesorado.- al menos la elección de casas ya terminó. Sino la cosa hubiera sido peor…

- ¿Peor que ciento de ojos se te queden mirando?- Lua miraba al suelo. Hermione miraba los ojos azules de un Dumbledore rejuvenecido.

- Profesor Dumbledore, tenderíamos que hablar con usted…

- Es urgente…- dijo Lua a quien ser el centro de todas las miradas no le gustaba NADA. El profesor las miro detenidamente y luego asintió.

- Síganme…- el profesor llevaba una túnica azul cielo con dibujos o algo parecido a unas nubes… #Es raro vistiendo…# pensó Lua mientras seguía a su prima, quien iba con la cabeza bien alta siguiendo al profesor.

Entraron en una pequeña sala con dos sillones encarados al fuego y ante ellos una mesita pequeña. Sólo había un cuadro en el que no había representado nada.

- Profesor, sabría usted decirme si hay algún hechizo que pueda…

- ¿Que pueda crear un pozo negro sin fondo lleno de oscuridad que no cambie el espacio pero si todo lo demás?- Hermione miro enfada a su prima.

- ¿A que se refiere con todo lo demás?- Dumbledore estaba de pie, delante de ellas que estaban cerca de la chimenea, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda. Las miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- El tiempo…- dijo Hermione no muy convencida… Dumbledore se quedo pensando unos instantes y volvió a mirarlas fijamente.

- No, no lo hay.

- ¿co-Cómo?- #Hermione, tranquilízate… respira hondo y… ¡MALFOY PIENSO MATARTE!#

- No hay tal hechizo… la única forma de viajar en el tiempo es con un gira tiempo…

- Hermy… que… ¿Qué esta pasando?- Lua estaba asustada.

- No lo se…- dijo dejándose caer en un sofá.

- Lo tienes que saber. Tú eres la lista de la familia, la que siempre sabe todo…

- ¡No lo sé!- Hermione estaba fuera de sus casillas.

- Señoritas, señoritas…- Albus consiguió la atención que demandaba. – Explíquenme lo que ha pasado.

- la profesora McGo…

- alguien nos hecho un hechizo y hemos cambiado de tiempo…- Cortó Hermione a su prima.

- ¿Pasado o futuro?

- Pasado…- Dijo Hermione mientras Lua se sentaba en el sillón de al lado.- 21 años atrás…

- ¿Qué?- pregunto alterada Lua que se había vuelto a poner de pie.

- Siéntate, Lua…

- ¡Y un rábano!- No solo no se había sentado sino que se había puesto a chillar.- ¡Entro por primera vez en este maldito colegio para estar a salvo de los mortífagos y lo primero que me pasa es que me cambio de año y, todo esto por una mierda de visiones que yo no he pedido!

- ¡Lua yo tampoco he pedido que me cambiaran de época!- Hermione no se había levantado del sillón y Dumbledore miraba la escena sin hacer nada. #A veces va bien sacar todo de golpe…#

- ¡Ya pero tu eres bruja¡Tu tienes los poderes y sabes usarlos yo en cambio tengo las visiones cuando les da la realísima gana y…!

- Señoritas… cálmense.- al oír la voz de Dumbledore, Lua callo. – Haremos lo posible para que puedan volver a su época. De momento se harán pasar por alumnas de intercambio.- Dumbledore miraba alternativamente a las dos chicas.- debemos mantener en secreto de dónde vienen exactamente. Así que cambiaremos sus identidades.

- Creo que les dijimos nuestros nombres a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter…- dijo preocupada Hermione.

- Pues cambiemos los apellidos…- dijo divertido el director. – A partir de ahora, usted será Hermione Beamish _(1)_ y usted será Lua Anblicke _(2)_ .- Dumbledore les hizo una sonrisa cómplice y prosiguió.- Harán también la selección del sombrero… La haremos hoy y así no habrá problemas… ¿alguna pregunta más?

- No de momento…- Lua miro a su prima y asintió. Luego salieron de esa sala y se dirigieron al Gran comedor donde Dumbledore hizo callar a los alumnos para que le prestaran atención.

- Alumnos, temo que hoy se nos pasó por alto el traslado de dos alumnas desde la academia de magia Zauberei _(3)_ . Ruego disculpen el descontrol pero las visitas se adelantaron y todo lo que le sigue detrás se desorganizo.- Albus hizo aparecer el taburete y McGonagall que durante el discurso había desaparecido había aparecido con el sombrero seleccionador sin preguntar qué estaba pasando. – Señorita Beamish, usted primero…- dijo sonriendo el mago a la chica que había entrado junto a él.

* * *

Sirius, sentado junto a James miraba al director mientras hacia su discurso, pero realmente no le escuchaba.

- ¿Esas son las dos chicas de antes?

- Cierto.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto mirándolas fijamente.

- Las acaban de trasladar…- dijo Peter repitiendo lo último que había dicho el director.

- Déjame decirte que no lo creo…- James tenia un presentimiento.- Algo no va a tiempo…

- ¿Por que¿Por qué la chica te ha cogido la mano y te ha arrastrado?- Sirius sonaba algo sarcástico,

- No, no es eso… cuando me hablo como si fuera ese tal Harry… Su voz sonaba muy convencida…

- Quizás se dio un golpe en la cabeza…- sugirió Peter, pero fue rápidamente cortado por Remus.

- Le acaban de poner el sombrero.

* * *

Hermione acababa de sentarse en el taburete y la profesora de Transformaciones le había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

- Hum… veo potencial… Eres muy lista… podrías ser una buena Ravenclaw…

- Yo… quiero ir a Gryffindor…

- también tienes mucho potencial para esa Casa… pero seria una pena que tu inteligencia…

- Por favor…

- ¿Estás tan segura de tu elección?

- Si…

- Pues todo dicho, tu casa será… ¡GRYFFINDOR!- los aplausos de la mesa de los leones eran mucho más fuertes que los de el resto de mesas (sin contar Slytherin que prefería no tener que aplaudir esa elección). Por otro lado, los (y algunas 'las') estaban contentos de tener esa chica en su casa. Era bonito, pero, a decir verdad, Lua destacaba algo más así que esperaron a que Dumbledore decidiera dar paso a su elección.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tardara tanto en decirle la casa?- Sirius no sacaba la vista de Hermione, parecía que el chico ya había decidido quien seria su próxima 'victima'.

- Vete tú a saber… el sombrero esta un poco…

- GRYFFINDOR…- James no pudo acabar su frase, el sombrero se le había adelantado, pero eso fue el causante de que los Merodeadores se levantaran y empezaran a aplaudir mientras le hacían sitio a la castaña. La chica acepto con gusto el hueco y luego miro a su prima.

- Señorita Anblicke, su turno…- dijo Dumbledore señalándole el taburete. Lua miro el sombrero y luego a su prima y se sentó en el taburete.

- Suerte Lua…- susurro Hermione.

- ¿Crees que quedara en Gry?- pregunto curioso James mirando a la recién llegada.

- Eso espero…- dijo sinceramente Hermione.

- Mientras no quede en Slytherin…- dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione más que a Lua.

- Eso mismo pienso yo…- Hermione miro a Sirius y sonrió por el comentario. #Los enfrentamientos entre estas dos casas vienen de lejos…#

* * *

- Señorita Anblicke, su turno…- dijo Dumbledore señalándole el taburete. Lua miro el sombrero y luego a su prima y se sentó en el taburete.

Lua noto como el sombrero le tapaba la visión.

- ¡Ah!- el sombrero parecía haberse asustado.

- ¿estas bien?

- No esperaba encontrarme contigo tan temprano…

- ¿Como?

- ¿Sabes? Ya me había empezado a plantear donde enviarte antes de tenerte aquí, pero ahora me pones las cosas más difíciles… Tienes muchas cualidades olvidadas…

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo en… ¡SLYTHERIN!

* * *

Todos esperaban que el sombrero gritara una casa y Hermione parecía especialmente nerviosa. Se había cogido la capa con fuerza y nerviosismo.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- Hermione contuvo un grito de horror cuando oyó la casa mientras la casa de las Serpientes aplaudía con fuerza. La chica de Zauberei (la más mona de las dos) entraba en su casa.

- Esto… esto no está bien…- consiguió decir Hermione saliendo de su shock.

- El sombrero lo ha elegido…- dijo Remus con resignación.

- ¡Me importa un comino ella es mi prima!

- Tranquila leona…- dijo Sirius a su lado.

* * *

Lua, mientras, ajena a lo que pasaba en la mesa donde se había sentado su prima, se dirigió a la mesa del fondo. Hay, un chico alto, cabello rubio y ojos grises le sonrió y le mostró un sitio a su lado.

- hola, soy Lucius _(4)_ Malfoy, octavo año…- dijo cuando la castaña se sentó a su lado tal y como él había dispuesto.

- encantada, Lua Anblicke, séptimo año…- dijo sonriendo.- Aunque, creía que solo había siete años…

- no, son ocho… este es el ultimo año en que el colegio se rige por la antigua ley de la enseñanza Mágica… así que los de octavo y séptimo año terminan este…- soltó un chico de delante suyo a quien desconocía.

- Esos son Joel Crabbe, Dean Goyle, Oliver Zabbini y Régulus Black. Todos de octavo menos Régulos de sexto curso- dijo Lucius señalando a tres chicos. El que había hablado antes era Régulus. Uno de los chicos, Oliver, se sentaba al lado de Lua y los otros dos delante. Luego señalo a dos chicas.- Ellas,- empezó – son Bellatrix y Narcisa Black… son hermanas… Bella va a mi curso y Cisa a sexto.- ¿tu, que curso harás?

- Encantada… pues séptimo- dijo mirándolos a todos. Luego volvió a mirar su plato… no había comida.- Tengo hambre¿Cuándo se come? – Lucius la miro divertida, realmente tenia un no sé qué atrayente.

- Espera a que el viejo se acuerde…- dijo Oliver.

- ¿Viejo?

- Dumbledore…- aclaro Régulus.

- Ah… por cierto… me recuerdas a alguien…- Régulus no contesto. – Pero tu también… aunque realmente no creo que tengáis ninguna relación, ÉL es un imbécil sin solución…- dejo ir de repente a Lucius.

- ¿ÉL?

- Si, nada… un conocido de Zauberei…- #no le puedo decir, creo que tu hijo… se llama Draco Malfoy… a ver si le da un patatus…#

- Ah…- dijo Lucius empezando a servirse algo dulce de la mesa donde ya había aparecido la comida a lo que Lua siguió con ese acto.

- ¿Y yo¿A quien te recuerdo?- Lua miro a Régulus luego a la mesa de Gryffindor que aun no había mirado desde que se había sentado. #Parece que a Hermy le va bien… también habla con los chicos… aunque, calor, ella ya los conocía…#.- A ese…- dijo señalando a un chico de Gryffindor.

- ¿Será porque son hermanos?- dijo sarcástica Narcisa.

- ¡Disculpa que no lo sepa todo, doña perfección, por si no te has dado cuenta acabo de llegar!- #Directa y clara, eso se ha de ser. Será…#. Narcisa le hizo una mirada de odio y luego siguió. Régulus hizo un gesto con la mano para que se olvidara.

- Nos llevamos un año, él es mayor.- Lua asintió.

- Y tú y ellas ¿sois?

- Primos.- Al decir eso, dos chicos y una chica aparecieron detrás de Régulus. Uno de ellos era alto pelo negro corto y ojos oscuros y realmente opacos; La chica, quien andaba en medio era alto, pelo rubio como el de Narcisa y ojos violáceos; por ultimo un chico de su edad pelo negro y algo largo y graso y tez pálida.

- Ellos son Rudolphus Lestrange, octavo año- dijo Lucius señalando al primer chico que se sentó al lado de Bellatrix robándole un beso algo forzadamente.- Andrómeda, la prima de Régulus y parte de su desgracia… sale con un muggle…- aclaro ante la mirada de Lua.- su otra desgracia esta en Gryffindor…- dijo señalando la chica que se fue a sentar en la mesa azul, Ravenclaw.- Y Severus Snape, va a tu curso…- el ultimo hizo una mueca al ver que Lua estaba en su sitio.

- Lo siento¿era tu sitio?- dijo Lua. Pero Lucius echó una mirada a Snape y negó con la cabeza.

- Da igual…- #vale, ahora ni siquiera recuerdo quienes van a mi casa#

- Soy Lua, Lua Anblicke… acabo de llegar de Zauberei- dijo dándole la mano.

- Severus Snape…- dijo cogiendo la mano. Al memento el chico noto presión en ella y se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos que cambiaban de verde a ámbar en la chica.

_+ - Chicos… cálmense… Harry vuelva a su habitación…- la profesora McGonagall miraba al chico de gafas y luego a dos pelirrojos. Uno era ron y la otra era Ginny.- Ustedes dos también…_

_- Pero profesora…- Ginny iba a quejarse, pero al verle callo de golpe.- Esta bien…_

_- Usted Malfoy vendrá conmigo…- la voz había salido de su cuerpo y miraba al chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio desde cierta altura. No era su cuerpo donde estaba, era claro.+_

La presión ejercida en la mano del chico fue disminuyendo y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes con destellos ámbar, su respiración casi no había variado y su tez volvía a ser igual…

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico que aun le tenia la mano cogida.

- Si…- hizo una mirada rápida a Gryffindor y vio a su prima hablar animadamente con los Merodeadores. #Tendré que hablar con ella… pero no quiero preocuparla… Creo… Creo que solo ha sido el futuro lo que he visto… bueno… mi presento o… vamos de donde vengo#

* * *

Ei! Aun tener el capitulo escrito hace tiempo, lo de subir el capi me ha costado lo mío. Sorry!

Agradezco los RR de: **saralpp****, clawy** (me has pillado soy de Cat… P) y **finnfisshu88** y la ayuda de Nott y su trupe que me aguanta por el msn .

Weno nos vemos.

**PETONS/Musus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

* * *

1 Oswald Beamish (1850 – 1932) Pionero de los derechos de los Duendes. 

2 Anblicke: visiones en alemán

3 Zauberei: magia en alemán

4 Sé que es un anacronismo que aparezca Lucius Malfoy puesto que si se calcula la edad debería tener 22 años (en el tiempo de los Merodeadores como estudiantes de séptimo año), pero la cosa es que lo escribí antes de darme cuenta de eso y sin él, el fic ya no existe. Lucius nació en 1955.


	4. Amores y Primas

Recuerdo los símbolos:

_- diálogos – _

_pensamientos #_

_+ Visiones +_

**

* * *

**

**4-.** Amores y primas

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que te pasa?- dos chicas castañas estaban enfrascadas en una discusión sin darse cuenta que estaban en medio del Gran Comedor y siendo el entretenimiento de TODOS. Los alumnos miraban como esos dos bombones discutían, las chicas la miraban pensando que era una oportunidad única para librarse por lo menos de una y los profesores… bueno ellos realmente nos habían qué hacer.

- no, haber di qué es lo que me pasa. Tú que sabes tanto…

- ¡Lo que te pasa es que nunca has sabido entenderte con nadie, ni siquiera tus padres¡Es por eso que siempre tienen una excusa para irse!- se había formado un silencio demasiado tenso entre las dos chicas. Realmente no hacia falta ningún cuchillo para cortar el ambiente, un solo gesto por parte de algún presente hubiera sido suficiente.

- ¿Y eso me lo dices tu!- pregunto de pronto y con tono sarcástico la chica de pelo silo.- ¿Tu la gran sabelotodo de todo y de todos¿La que como único amigo de pequeña era su libro de Peter Pan de James Matthew Barrie¿La cría que no dejaba sus estúpidos libros por nadie… ni que fuesen sus padres, los abuelos o si quiera la comida?- el tono sarcástico estaba más que claro y remarcado.

- Pero como te atreves…

- No eres más que una grandísima egoísta, Hermione. No sabes nada de nadie de los que te rodea. Solo eres tú y tus libros, Harry, Ron y Ginny. ¿Y los demás?- dijo como pregunta retórica.- Que les zurzan.- La miro de tal forma que Hermione tuvo un escalofrío. Nunca tuvo sobre si esa mirada de Lua. Nunca había pasado eso y nunca delante de nadie… peor, lo peor de todo es que todo eso había empezando por una simple pregunta "¿Por qué te has ido a Slytherin?" y luego… la verdad no recordaba como habían llegado a estar ahí. Chillándose. – Sabes que te digo… Que quiero que olvides que existo… que estoy en mismo espacio-tiempo que tu… - la mirada de odio de Lua era más que suficiente para dar el tema por zanjado. Lua volteó sobre si misma y olvidando que realmente había salido de su sala común porque tenía hambre, se fue de ahí a grandes pasos dejando a Hermione mirando por la puerta donde su prima acababa de salir.

En el Salón todos se habían quedado mirando a la castaña que seguía fija y sin mover un músculo que aun estaba pensionado.

- Creo que será mejor que te muevas o te confundirán con una estatua…- dijo una voz detrás suyo, a lo que Hermione miro aun con ojos enfadados. Al ver, los ojos que hablaban, unos castaños detrás de unas gafas se relajo.

- Si, pero como estatua si sigue chillando no será nada buena…- dijo la voz de Sirius al lado de James. Hermione hizo una mirada de odio a Sirius y luego se fue a sentar en la mesa. Mientras, casi todos los alumnos habían vuelto a sus tareas.- ¡Ey! Lo siento no quería que volvieras a enfadarte… no quiero hacerte enfadar después de lo que he visto…- eso ultimo lo dijo medio susurrando mientras se sentaba al lado de la Gry.

- ¿Por cierto, qué ha pasado?- dijo Remus sentándose delante de ella, mientras a su lado (al lado de Remus) se sentaba Lily Evans su compañera de habitación. James se había sentado al lado de Sirius.

- Nada…- dijo demasiado dolida por lo que Lua había dicho.

- Pues por no ser nada, Hermione, te has lucido. Tu y tu prima.- dijo Lily untando una tostada con mermelada de calabaza y pepitas de naranja.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Evans…- dijo Sirius que seguía sin comer y mirando a la castaña.

- Yo… - empezó, para luego callar.

- ¿tu?- insistió James.

- No lo sé…- Hermione se quedo callada y todos la miraban. #Hasta parece que Peter este preocupado…#. Se levanto.- disculparme… me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo hambre…- Dicho esto se fue cabizbaja hacia la biblioteca.

- ¿Alguien a entendido algo?- pregunto James quien veía marchar a la castaña.

- No…- todos negaron al unisón.

- Creo que no le sentó muy bien que Lua se fuera a Slytherin… - dijo Lily que seguía con la tostada sin morder.- Creo que no se esperaba lo de la casa y… algo le abra dicho Lua para que se montara todo esto. Hermione parece muy buena chica como para chillar por nada…

- Si, en eso tienes razón…- Sirius seguía pensativo y no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros lo miraban raro.

- Sirius, amigo¿estas bien?- pregunto James cuando pudo salir de su susto por ver lo Serio que estaba su casi-hermano.

- Si¿por?- pregunto saliendo de su pensamiento.

- Estabas serio…- dijo Lily algo preocupada.

- ¿Y no puedo estar serio madame?- pregunto volviendo a ser el Sirius de siempre.

* * *

#Odio cuando se comporta así… Parece que todo tiene que ir como a ella le da la gana… La odio, de verdad… Desde siempre a sido el punto de mira de todos… "Lua, mira a tu prima…", "Lua porque no vas a estudiar, tu prima hace rato que se fue al cuarto a repasar…", "Lua porque no ayudas como Hermione…", "Lua, tu prima…" "Lua Hermione…". ¡Estoy harta¡Hermione esto y Hermione aquello y lo de más allá…! Pero… todos quietos… Hermione tiene un secreto¡E s bruja! Y me lo cuenta¿para que? Para regodearse y para cambiarme de colegio y de paso¿por que no? De tiempo… ¿y lo peor de todo? Que se cabree porque esa cosa… ese… ese maldito sombrero de marras… Ese…# 

- Dios… qué hago…- Lua había llegado al borde del lago sin darse cuenta. #Y además, por si todo esto no fuera poco… ese maldito sueño donde se repetía una y otra vez la caída por el túnel oscuro… Y las visiones, claro… ¿Qué haría yo sin esas cosas?# Pensaba con sarcasmo.- ¿Quién dijo que era una miseria nacer, una pena vivir y un problema morir _(1)_ ¿Cuando el problema es vivir!- Lua chillaba para desahogarse, creyendo que estaba sola.

- Realmente no se quien lo dijo, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo…- Se volteo asustada.- Tranquila, no voy a morderte…- dijo sonriendo para que la chica no diera el grito que le había pedido su cabeza.

- Lu-Lucius…- dijo relajándose.- Yo… tu… ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto con algo de color en sus mejillas.

- Desde que has empezado a chillar…- dijo mirando a la muchacha.- Realmente hacia más rato pero te oí chillar y me vine a ver que pasaba…

- Ops… yo…- se había sonrojado mucho más.- pensaras que estoy loca o algo por el estilo y es que…- Lucius la cogió para verle los ojos pues cuando había empezado su monologo de incoherencias se había girado para que no viera que estaba roja.

- Tranquila… no lo pienso…- #¡Dios¿Lua has visto que sonrisa? Es… simplemente es… ¿Un dios griego? No, mucho más… es perfecta… él parece serlo…#

- gracias…- #¿Gracias¿Cómo que gracias? Esto es peor que… No lo se pero es lo peor que pudiste haber dicho#

- De nada…- volvió a sonreír.- ¿Quieres contarme qué paso?- dijo sin soltar a Lua en ningún momento.

- En verdad… no lo tengo muy claro…- el rubio la miro y la dejo ir cuando Lua se quiso ir a sentar debajo de un árbol.- Acabo de discutir con mi prima y…

- ¿La Gryffindor?

- si, Hermione…- suspiro mientras Lucius se sentaba a su lado.- Realmente no sé que pensar de ella… tengo ganas de odiarla, pero… Es parte de mi familia y no puedo… Tengo ganas de desaparecer y de no sentirme tan chiquita, tan pequeña y tan… Tan a su sombra…

- ¿su sombra?- Lua ya no le miraba, miraba a la nada y a sus recuerdos. Lucius la escuchaba atento.

- Si, de pequeña la frase que más se oía de mis abuelos, de mis tíos era: "Lua aprende de tu prima…" o "Lua deberías hacer como Hermione…" o frases por el estilo…

- ¿Y tus padres?

- ¡Ah! Ellos…- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Ellos?- dijo intrigado Lucius.

- Nunca están… Yo vuelvo a casa ellos desaparecen… Yo estoy en casa de los abuelos ellos no van, en casa de mis tíos no llaman… En medio de la nada y ellos en el todo y sino al revés. – Paró un momento y miró a Lucius a los ojos.- Realmente he llegado a pensar que no querían tenerme que fui el error de sus vidas, pero… de pequeña todo era distinto… ellos…- sonrió tristemente y una gota cayó por la mejilla.- Estaban conmigo y… hasta mama cantaba y papa me contaba algún que otro cuento… pero todo a cambiado…- a la primera lágrima le siguieron unas cuantas más.

- No llores, a veces lo padres son así…- Lua negó.

- Ellos no lo eran… Pasó algo pero no sé el qué…- cuando terminó la frase, Lucius ya la había abrazado y Lua lloraba contra su pecho, agarrando la túnica fuertemente como si se fuera a ir.- Todo aquello que quiero se esfuma…- dijo entre sollozos.

- Sh… no llores… Además eso no es cierto… estoy seguro…- Lucius acariciaba la espalda de la chica sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules miraban desde no muy lejos.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal?- Dijo la pelirroja a modo de saludo - ¿Qué estudias? 

- Hola Lily… Creo que Transformaciones, pero no le estoy prestando mucha atención…

- ¿Por la pelea?

- Si, no… no sé…- Lily la miraba #Si ya, y yo monja de convento. Es por la pelea#

- Eso es un SI y lo demás son tonterías.- dijo cogiendo a Hermione por el brazo y sacándola a arrastras del Castillo.- Y, ahora mismo vamos a hablar de qué ha pasado…

- Pero…

- Sin peros, Hermione. Serás nueva, pero hay algo en ti o de ti que ha hecho que Sirius se pusiera serio por primera vez delante de mí y del resto de Merodeadores…- La castaña no dijo nada. No se llego a sorprender porque simplemente había dejado de escuchar cuando delante suyo apareció la figura de Lucius Malfoy volviendo del lago con la que parecía ser su prima a cuestas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y sin avisar, Hermione se fue hacia el Slytherin.

- ¡Tu¡Déjala!- Lucius no tuvo más remedio que parar delante de la chica, puesto que le impedía el paso con el índice levantado casi rozando su nariz.

- Cállate y déjame pasar…

- ¡No hasta que la sueltes!

- ¿Y que se quede durmiendo fuera del castillo para que nos saquen puntos?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

- ¿dor-dormida?- cuestiono la castaña, mientras Lily se acercaba a ellos, después de localizar a la chica. Por otro lado, se acercaban a ellos Sirius y James. - ¿Qué le has hecho Malfoy!- pregunto habiendo absorbido la información de que su prima estaba dormida. #Seguro que has sido tú…#

- yo no hice más que escuchar… pero ¿Y tu¿Podrías decir que no has hecho nada?- dijo poniéndole veneno a cada una de las ultimas palabras que le decía. Lily llego justo a tiempo para oír la última frase de Hermione y la ultima de Lucius quien rodeo a la castaña y volvió al castillo con Lua. Hermione, por su lado se había quedado sin algo que contestar a esas dos preguntas. Ese mismo silencio invadió a las dos chicas. Lily miraba preocupada a Hermione quien miraba el vacío que había dejado la figura del Slytherin.

- ¿Qué os ha hecho Malfoy?- pregunto medio preocupado medio enfadado James al llegar hasta donde las dos chicas.

-Nada…- dijo Lily mirando a James. Luego volvió la vista a la castaña.

- ¿Hermione?- Sirius se había quedado mirando a la chica que no contestaba. Al notar la mano de Sirius en su hombro se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí.

- Yo…- miro con ojos vidriosos a Sirius y esbozo una sonrisa.- Estoy bien. Vuelvo a la biblioteca- añadió antes de que alguien pudiera abrir la boca.

#Creo que nunca nos habíamos peleado… bueno, si de peques cuando una de las dos no dejaba a la otra un muñeco o…# Hermione se había adentrado en los pasillos de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y paseaba el índice de su mano izquierda por la estantería de libros muggles de forma distraída. #¿A caso te gusta esta situación¿No te gustaba más cuando estabas en casa y…? En casa… ¿Es eso¿El lugar nos condiciona? O… ¿o acaso es el tiempo?# Sin percatarse de nada, había llegado a la valla que no dejaba acceder a la Sección Prohibida y se había agarrado a los barrotes de hierro. Se había puesto a recordar mientras las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer la cara de la Gryffindor. #¿Si estuviéramos en el presente, en nuestro presente…¿Qué hubiera pasado¿Qué…?# Sus pensamientos quedaron parados de golpe por una mano encima de su hombro que no era la suya. Al voltearse vio los ojos grises que en su presente ya no vería más, de quien al conocerlo sentiría algo que no podría definir como si le faltase algo que sabia que existía, opero que se parecía a la añoranza… los ojos de ese hombre que haría todo por ayudar a su ahijado y su mejor amigo en su presente…

- ¿Herms?- Sirius la miraba preocupado después de quedarse absorto en los ojos miel de la chica.- Herms¿Qué sucede?- Su tono parecía realmente preocupado.- Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio o Pince pensara que te he hecho algo y mucho aprecio no me tiene…- dijo Sirius mientras cogía la mano de Hermione y la llevaba a la Sala Común.

Al llegar a la sala (que estaba vacía) Sirius hizo sentar a Hermione (quien se había dejado llevar llorando calladamente) en un sofá.

- Venga, ahora, cuenta.- Insistió él, sentándose a su lado. Pero Hermione no sabía como empezar y aun tenia más ganas de llorar.

Sin saber en qué momento paso, Hermione se había abrazado a Sirius y este no se había opuesto, sino que le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda e incluso le daba besos cariñosos en la cabeza.

* * *

- Mm.….- algo había tocado uno de sus mechones y lo había sacado de su cara haciéndole cosquillas. #No abras ojos, que esto me gusta…# La mano que le había retirado el mecho ahora le hacia caricias. 

Desgraciadamente, en estas cuestiones nunca se hace caso del pensamiento y se acaban abriendo los ojos.

- Buenos días por segunda vez, princesa…- la voz generalmente fría de Lucius, ahora se había tornado dulce y cariñosa.

- ¿Lucius?

- El mismo…- dijo sonriendo tiernamente. #Es mono y me ha estado escu…#

- ¡OH!- de repente se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.- Yo… lo siento…- al incorporarse se dio cuenta demás de que ahí, donde estaba, "eso" no era el lago precisamente. - ¿Dónde estoy?- Lucius volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con un deje de superioridad.

- En mi habitación…- Al ver la cara de Lua comprendió que debía continuar la explicación.- Te quedaste dormida en el lago, llorando, y te traje aquí. Creí que seria mejor mi habitación que la tuya. Narcisa te podría causar algún que otro inconveniente.- añadió al ver el intento de replica de Lua.

- Gracias.- Se volvió a tumbar tapándose con las sabanas verdes de Lucius. Se quedo callada un rato mirando el techo.- ¿Narcisa y tu…?

- No, pero hay muchos números- dijo mirando a la castaña intentándola memorizar.

- Ah…- volvió el silencio.- Lucius, - se lo quedo mirando y sus ojos se encontraron.- creo que a ella le gustas y, aunque no sea una noticia de portada, creo que puede hacer más de una locura por ti… Deberías apreciar el gesto y cuidarla mucho.- El rubio se quedo mirándola interrogante y ella se incorporo.- A ti también te gusta y no creo que yo sea la más indicada para ti… Y, no, no me estoy dando aires…- Se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Lucius.- No te convengo.- Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y Lua sonrió tiernamente. Se acerco a él y cerrando los dos los ojos se besaron de forma suave.- Me gustas pero no creo que sea lo que tu buscas.- Se levanto y salio de la habitación.

* * *

- Hermione… – la frase quedó cortado por un beso en los labios.-…yo…- otro beso.- … Si tu no quieres… - otro.- …Lo dejamos…- La chica paró de besarlo y de desatar los botones de su camisa.- No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti…- dijo al ver la cara que ponía la chica. 

Hermione miro a los ojos grises que la tenían absorta y le pego un beso MUY apasionado.

- sigue…- dijo terminado el beso y volviendo a su tarea de desabrochar botones.

Cuando ella ya estaba tumbada en la cama y, sin camisa, Sirius se la había quedado mirando desde arriba y con la camisa abierta. Se podían ver en el pecho de él unos tatuajes de Runas antiguas encima de los cuales Hermione paso la mano intentando descifrar su significado, pero Sirius no le dejo terminar porque se acerco a ella y la beso. Sus manos mientras dibujaban formas inexactas en la barriga de Hermione de forma cariñosa.

Acabó de besar su boca y pasó a besar su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho, mientras la castaña, bajo él, disfrutaba de ese tacto que recorría su cuerpo investigando.

Sirius bajó sus besos hasta llegar a la falda que empezaba a sobrar y con un ágil movimiento dejó de estar sobre la chica para caer pesadamente al lado de la cama. El chico volvió a besar a Herms en la boca, mientras ella intentaba desabrochar el cierre del pantalón del uniforme de él.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Sirius después de notar que la castaña sólo prestaba atención al botón del pantalón que se le resistía, haciendo que el moreno se quedara sin beso.

- Pues… no…

- Pero quiero avanzar…- Dijo Sirius en forma de puchero haciendo que Herms sonriera y dejara que el mismo se desabrochara el pantalón y se lo sacase.- ¿mejor?

- Vamos a ver…- dijo cambiando la posición de los cuerpos hábilmente quedando Herms encima de Sirius y este bajo las piernas de una castaña en bragas. La chica sonrió empezando a besar al moreno pasando su lengua por sus tatuajes y llegando hasta el slip que antes de sacarlo tocó por encima con delicadeza y luego lo desprendió. Hermione masajeo el miembro de Sirius haciendo que el chico soltara algún gemido y su nombre con deseo.

- Hermione… yo… Cambiemos…- dijo sacándola de encima y cambiando posiciones. En esa posición y según Sirius, bajó de él había un ángel en su cama. Bajo la vista hasta las bragas de la chica y las tocó por encima pero no tardo mucho en sacarlas para notar de otra forma como la chica se iba mojando. Sirius siguió tocando mientras, en ese momento quien curvaba la espalda y gemía era Hermione.

Sirius decidió penetrarla y, después de un lento vaivén, los crujidos de la cama, los gemidos, los nombres dichos con pasión y los movimientos fueron a más hasta que los dos (no al mismo tiempo) llegaron al extasi.

* * *

- ¿De donde vienes, Anblicke? – la voz fría y calculadora, venia de detrás de un sillón. Exactamente de detrás del sillón de cuero negro de delante de la pequeña mesita de cristal. La cabeza rubia de Narcisa Black salio del sillón y no la miraba precisamente con buenos ojos. 

- ¿A caso te interesa?

- Tú dirás. Primer día y tu y tu prima ya no asistís a clase y, para colmo, tu sales de las estancias de los chicos.- dijo remarcando el 'tu'.

- ¿a caso es delito?- dijo pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Podría castigarte…- dijo con voz falsamente melosa.

- ¿Tu?- Contesto incrédula #Que humos se nos trae la rubita…#

- Si, yo. Soy prefecta.

- Y yo Enstein.- dijo a modo de "me importa un comino" y salio de la sala.

* * *

- ¡James Potter!- la voz venia de detrás suyo y consiguió, no solo que James se girara sino que también lo hicieran Peter y Remus. 

- ¿Vaya, Evans, qué te trae llamándome a voz en grito?- dijo en tono medio burleta.

- Es que te quiero mucho. ¿No te lo había dicho?- dijo haciendo que el chico se quedara cortado sin saber a qué venia eso y que debía contestar. Lily aprovecho esa pausa para ir al grano.- ¿Habéis visto a Hermione?

- La verdad es que estábamos en busca y captura de Sirius- dijo Remus.

- ¿Creéis que estarán juntos?- pregunto inocentemente Peter. Al oír eso la cara de Lily cambio al instante y paso a la ira y a la preocupación. James y Remus se miraron preocupados y luego miraron al "genio" que dio la idea.

- ¡A la sala común, ya!- Dijo James a modo de orden y los cuatro se encaminaron a paso ligero. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Remus se paro en seco.

- Esto… ir tirando… voy a…- dijo mirando nerviosamente a los chicos y luego a un punto indefinido.- Da igual. Luego nos vemos- Y salio corriendo en dirección contraria a donde instantes antes se dirigían.

* * *

Woooolas! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir y en dejar colgado el capt… soy un Caso y se admiten las malas críticas por eso. 

Espero q el capi os haya gustado y también espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capi

**PETONS/Musus/Besos/Bisous/Kisses**

**Taeko**

* * *

1 La frase en realidad es: "Es una miseria nacer, una pena vivir y un problema morir" y su autor es San Bernardo De Clairvaux 


End file.
